


A Helping Hand

by phlebotinxm



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Intimacy, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tired Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phlebotinxm/pseuds/phlebotinxm
Summary: Jemma was knackered.It had been a while since she’d last felt this exhausted, and she honestly had no idea how she’d been able to walk to her bunk and shower before crashing into bed.It was a shame though, she thought as Fitz finally strode in around half an hour after her and took the same path towards the bathroom and into the bed. She would have loved to enjoy a nice and quiet evening with her boyfriend, hopefully without any items of clothing on.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> hello again!  
> wow, two works in two days, who am I?! (they are drastically different though, I'm not gonna lie... haha). 
> 
> I have absolutely no excuses for this little thing. I wanted to write something on mutual masturbation a while... and I also really wanted to unwind after two days of working my ass off on uni essays, so this happened. 
> 
> english isn't my first language and this work is unbeta'd. i'm sorry for the eventual grammar mistakes! it's also once again much too late (early?) in the night for me to post this... so you will DEFINITELY find some grammar mistakes in there. sorry again. 
> 
> I hope you will like this, and don't hesitate to tell me in a comment if you do! xx

Jemma was knackered. 

It had been a while since she’d last felt this exhausted, and she honestly had no idea how she’d been able to walk to her bunk and shower before crashing into bed. Her entire body ached, muscles sore and pulling as she shifted underneath the warm covers of the bed. It was a shame though, she thought as Fitz finally strode in around half an hour after her and took the same path towards the bathroom and into the bed. She would have loved to enjoy a nice and quiet evening with her boyfriend, hopefully without any items of clothing on. 

“Fuck, I feel like I could sleep for days,” Fitz whispered against the side of Jemma’s throat as he rolled over, caging her in his embrace. Jemma felt her entire exhausted body shiver pleasantly, an automatic reaction to the proximity of their body. It never failed to surprise her, to see how much she still physically reacted to Fitz’s proximity after so many months together. It felt like their bodies lit up whenever they came in contact, and Jemma absolutely loved the goosebumps running through her skin.

“Yeah, me too,” she whispered back, bringing her hand in Fitz’s hair. She loved how his entire body turned to jelly as soon as she scratched his skull, the soft moans he let out when she did going straight to her heart. “It’s a shame, though. I would have loved to enjoy a nice evening with my boyfriend.” 

Jemma felt more than she saw Fitz freeze against her, his hand tightening slightly on her belly. “Fuck, Jemma,” he groaned, voice low. “You can’t say things like this to me.” 

Jemma chuckled. “It’s not my fault I want you all the time.” 

It was true, too. No matter how tired she was, Jemma always felt like spreading her legs for Fitz to slide between them and make her see stars. And tonight was no exception, no matter how much her brain felt like it was going to melt right out of her head and ears. 

Jemma had always loved sex, and she’d never been shy about it. She didn’t quite understand the need to be private about her sex life, and when she wasn’t screaming about it from the rooftops, she wasn’t shy to talk about her sex life either. Much to Bobbi and Daisy’s greatest pleasure, too. But when she’d always loved sex very much, there was something so wonderful about sex with Fitz of all people. It was both familiar and unfamiliar the first time they’d made love. Familiar because sex was sex and the basics were the same as with everyone else, but unfamiliar in the intimacy and deep feeling of content that had washed over her as he touched and kissed every inch of her. 

And Jemma had found that she loved every single thing they did together. There were things she prefered, of course, but she quickly realized that every single thing they did came with the deep feeling of content that was this shared intimacy with her best friend. Whether it was simple caresses or passionate sex, there wasn’t a single moment she didn’t enjoy greatly. From the first, sometimes tentative and sometimes passionate kisses against the side of her mouth, Fitz’s hand finding the swell of her back, to the moment they groaned their release in each other’s mouths. 

There was truly nothing in the world as beautiful to Jemma’s eyes as Fitz cuming. She’d always found him gorgeous, even back at the Academy when his face still looked boyish and awfully young amongst all those adults. But there was something deeply beautiful about watching him make love to her, and even more when he came. They didn’t always come together, and sometimes didn’t come at all --which was another thing she realized she’d never truly enjoyed before this day, but she’d quickly realized that sex without this rush to orgasm was just as enjoyable as the rest-- but it was always a precious thing for Jemma to get to see his lover lost in pleasure.

“I want you all the time, too” Fitz confessed as he kissed the swell of her ear, nosing at her hair gently. “Even when I’m so tired I feel like I could pass out right here and there.” 

Jemma thought of how easy it would be for him to slide between her legs if they’d both been naked. She thought about how she used to enjoy being on top more than anything with anyone else, but how she absolutely adored when Fitz rolled her onto her back and took her this way, too. Whenever he got down on his forearms instead of his wrists, his pelvis always rubbed deliciously against her clit, and Fitz being his precious, wonderful engineer self, always made sure to get the best angles and make her see stars. 

“Mmh,” Jemma whispered in a short breath, rubbing his scalp a little more intensely. She couldn’t help but wriggle a little bit, feeling her pussy clench with need. She was already so wet her knickers stuck against her skin. 

“Jem,” Fitz warned, putting his big hand on her hip to still her movement. It was too late though, and she’d felt the hard length of his cock against the side of her thigh. “There’s no way we can have any kind of satisfactory sex tonight.” 

His voice was filled with regret, and Jemma couldn’t help but feel her mouth twist in displeasure. Sleepy sex was great, it really was, but bone tired sex was just disappointing. 

“We’d sleep better after an orgasm, though,” she said, closing her eyes at the sensation of his fingers twitching on her hip. “the release of oxytocin and vasopressin and melatonin would help us sleep and surely ease my slight headache.”

Fitz seemed to make his mind up in no time. She was only wearing one of his old shirts and panties, and Jemma let out a low moan when she felt Fitz’s hand slide underneath her knickers without a single moment of hesitation. She loved how confident he’d gotten with time as they explored their sex life together, and she loved feeling him take the lead even more. At the first touch of his middle finger against her swollen lips, Jemma let out a gasp of surprise as tendrils of pleasure shot through her. 

“Fitz,” she said, using her free hand to cover his through the cotton panties. She had no doubts that the sight was probably extremely erotic, and Fitz moaned softly against her neck. “Please?” 

He knew exactly what she liked, and Fitz wasted no time in pushing two of his middle fingers inside of her channel slowly. The feeling made her moan, and when she missed the thick length of his cock as he pushed inside and stretched her walls, she couldn’t help but appreciate his clever digits immediately crooking inside of her. He grazed her G spot experimentally, coupling it with the pressure of his palm against her clit and Jemma felt her walls clench and flutter around him. 

“Fuck,” he whispered, rolling his wrist and making sure his palm was still in contact with her. “So hot, Jem.” 

Jemma only moaned in response. She knew her body enough to know that she wouldn’t last long, she was too on edge and the simple feeling of Fitz’s dexterous fingers was enough to send her body afire. Pleasure coursed through her veins, thick like molasses, and her toes curled as she opened her legs wider for Fitz’s phalanges. His palm felt like heaven against her clit, and the pressure of his fingers inside of her made her ache for more. Jemma realized her body had started undulating when she bucked against his palm a little harder, letting out a strangled moan of white pleasure.

“Fitz,” she groaned as he curled his fingers perfectly once more, making her clench. “Fitz, I’m—” 

She didn’t need to finish though, as a perfect twist of his wrist made her see stars. Her entire body tensed against him and she let out a gasp, breath turning into small moans of pleasure as he helped her ride her orgasm, keeping his fingers deep inside of her and his palm firm against her clit. He waited until she stopped shaking against him to retreat his fingers, slowly easing them out of her body and resting them against her lower belly. 

“Good?” 

Jemma let out a slow, shaky breath. Her eyelids felt heavy but she forced herself to nod. 

“You can go to sleep, if you want,” Fitz added. His cock was still hard against her thigh though, and Jemma refused to let him take care of it by himself. 

“Nah, I’m good.” 

She emphasized her words by sneaking a hand between their bodies, grabbing the tip of his cock through his boxers briefs. Fitz immediately snuck in a sharp breath. “Jemma…” 

Jemma didn’t waste any time, knowing exactly what he liked. Pushing the top of his underwear past his cock, she used the precum beading at the tip to rub her thumb against the swollen vein running down his shaft and towards his balls. Fitz let out a soft moan at the action, eyelids fluttering shut. Jemma could feel his rough cheek against the side of her neck, sending tendrils of pleasure down her spine again, and she felt her pussy clench once more. Using her free hand and a weird twist of her wrist, Jemma was able to cup his balls softly, just the way Fitz liked best. 

“Fuck, Jem.” His voice was rough with pleasure, the kind of tone that made Jemma shiver from head to toes. Wriggling a little bit to be able to get a better angle, she was able to slide down the bed a little bit and face her lover. As soon as she was in kissing distance, Fitz wasted no time in pushing his mouth against her, making her giggle a little bit in the kiss. Fitz had always been a kisser, something she’d come to love and appreciate as their relationship progressed. It hadn’t been surprising to her to find out that he liked to kiss her as much as possible as they made love, either. 

“Like that?” she asked as her hand progressed on his cock slowly. She knew how sensitive he could be at times, but she also knew it depended on the mood. Being exhausted as she was, Fitz probably needed a quick release. 

“Just… the head, a little tighter,” he whispered back, his eyebrows twitching. “God, yeah, just like tha’.” 

Jemma kept going, caressing him the way he’d asked her to. She could feel in the way he ondulated against her that he wouldn’t last long, the small huffs of air he let out caressing the side of her cheek. She tightened her grip everytime she went up, putting pressure on the frenulum to make him gasp against her skin. Soon enough she felt him twitch in his grasp, and the fingers on her hip tightened significantly. Jemma took the time to carve the feeling of Fitz’s incoming orgasm into her memory, staring at his pleasure stricken face and heaving chest before she pushed him over the edge with a twist of her wrist. 

“Jemma, fuck!” 

She felt more than she saw him coat her thighs, belly and shirt with his orgasm. Jemma made sure to caress him all the way through, loving the slight tremors of his skin and the way his breath caught when it became slightly too much. 

“You were right,” Fitz whispered once his breathing had somehow returned to normal, opening his blue eyes to look at her. “the release of oxytocin, vasopressin and melatonin is wonderful.” 

Jemma snorted around a laugh. Her entire body felt heavy with sleep, and her muscles were pleasantly sore from their earlier activities. She suddenly felt like she could sleep for ten days straight. 

“Bathroom?” she asked, “Let’s clean up a bit. Afterwards, I’m gonna get back into bed and you’re gonna spoon me until we’re unfairly woken up by our alarms tomorrow morning.” 

Fitz chuckled in response.”I like the way you think, honey.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter if you'd like, I have a fanfiction related account (@/phlebotinxm) or you can find me on my main, general account (@/keptinonzebridg)! xx


End file.
